Getting Into Mello's Pants: Cheat Codes
by NessaYume
Summary: Matt's "How To" Guide
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To those of you who are reading 'Focus', I promise, I'm still on it.. This just hit me, and it HAD to be started. This will be a series of one-shots together. You'll see. 3

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Hi! My name is Mail Jeevas, but you can call me Matt. I am here today, because a lot of people are wondering how a chain-smoking, total nerdy gamer like myself scored that hot, blue-eyed, leather wearing, blonde, sex god that I have. Yes, Mello. Well. It's not exactly easy for someone like me. But can I just say, once I got him in bed, I had him. Yes, that's right. I may be a totally computer geek, but I know how to capture his attention and keep it. You see, life with a guy like Mello.. It never gets boring. But you have to be able to read him right. Some days when he comes home, he needs to realease pent up frustration, and I can provide a healthy outlet that is pleasurable to use both. Other days, he just needs you to take care of him. He needs to feel loved. Just remember.. Always be creative, and keep things interesting! So… This is my guide book for all of you Matt's out there who are looking for a way to crack open that shell around your Mello. Whether it's your first time, or you just want to spice it up a bit in the bedroom.. Or living room.. Or bathroom.. Or balcony.. Or kitchen.. Or.. You get the point! In here you will find step by step directions on how to nab your Mello. A recipe if you will. A recipe to the art of getting in Mello's pants.

Mail Jeevas

Aka Matt

A/N: Ok.. So what do you all think? All ideas you get are welcome to be submitted and you will receive credit as well. I have A LOT of material already, but I always aim to please.


	2. Chapter 2: Boss Introduction: Near

A/N: First, to answer some questions and clear things up..

nattlikesmatt: I am here to help you get into your own Mello's pants. Because believe me.. **cocks gun** If anyone touches my cocoa snugums.. They'll be sorry.

Miss cCc: I will look forward to any ideas.

Foreverunloved: All in the name of getting the Matt's out there laid. **Wink**

11: I'm glad you approve.

Chase Matthew Keelan: Cheat codes are named very loosely. They do tend to start with "Get:" or "Item locate:" though. The different directional ones, aren't titles, they are the actual code you use. Grand Theft Auto at it's finest, right there. Infinite money!

.mer: I saw something like that, but never read it. This is my personal Walk Through, or Guide Book of pealing away that annoying sexy layer of leather though.

Now, please note, as the titled of this Guide says, this is a how to fuck your Mello.. So, it is obviously rated M, and I ask not that if you are under age, dislike gay sex, aka yaoi, or have heart problems, to please leave. Thanks.

Now.. I will start this off by giving a summery of back story to our lives, to "set the scene".. Then know this chapter is about how the game started. Because we all know, there has to be a starting point.

Chapter 2: Boss Battle: Near

_I know it isn't traditional to _start_ with a boss, however, I ask for you to try to see it from my point of view. You see.. Near was in a way, the beginning of this. When we were younger, we attended a prestige school in Winchester, England. It was a boarding school for intelligent youth who wanted to obtain a career in law enforcement. Mello and me always knew we were bound to go there. My older brother, Light, worked under Mello's guardian, L. And when I say under, I mean in in every sense of the word.. For those of you who are too slow to understand.. My brother and L went at it like horny rabbits. Got it? Good. Moving on. We grew up together. L's father, Quillish Wammy, was the founder of the school, and when Mello's parents were killed, the barely legal L took him as his own, wanting to give him a bright future. We were 6 at the time. Then Light met L, and in turn, Mels and me.. we were forced to hang out all the time. We didn't get along at first. Mello was a bully. Anyone surprised? I thought not. He broke my games, and pushed me around. Now, I'm a naturally chill person, so one day when I snapped, it shocked me more than it did him. I pushed him back, took his beloved chocolate bar, and tossed it into the river outside of his lavish house. Once he got over the shock of losing his chocolate, he smirked and said, "I like you." The rest is history. When we turned 14, we were accepted to Wammy's. As freshman, we obliterated the other kids scores, and took the top two ranks, me just under Mello.. No not in a sexual sense, you pervert! For Zelda's sake, can you keep your mind out of the gutter for now? I'm trying to do a back story here! _Anyways!_ Having the top to slots made is easy to convince the dean, Roger, to let us room together.. That is if you count Mello's.. er.. "persuasive" skills as convincing him to let us. That's a whole nother story though! **clears throat** So, like I was saying.. By the time we were juniors, we had it pretty good. Then, Near showed up, and it changed _everything.

(-line-)

Matt was sitting in his gaming chair, volume on the max, slaughtering zombies in the new Resident Evil game. The immediate area around him was littered with red bull cans, and an overflowing ashtray was on his left.

"Die, bitch!" He yelled, another cigarette dangling between his lips as he pulled on the triggers to shoot a zombie. Who said there was such a thing as over kill? He started when the door opened, fearing it was Roger about to bust him for smoking.. Again.. But the door slamming told him without looking that it was his best friend and roommate, Mello. He cocked an eye brow and glanced at the blonde. "What's up, buttercup?" He asked. Mello sneered at the nickname.

"Have you seen the new kid? That freak of an albino, _Near_?" Mello asked. Matt shook his head. "Well, you are now number three, and I'm number two. He just came in and pushed us down the list." Mello ranted. Matt rolled my eyes.

"I never liked that they ranked us anyways." Matt said, shrugging. Mello's icy blue eyes roamed back to him, and he kicked the Play Station 3, surely scratching his game in the process as the screen flickered and skipped. Matt dropped his controller and stood. "What the fuck was that for?" He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out on the carpet, not caring if it left a mark.

"I'm trying to tell you about a problem, and you act like you don't give a shit!" Mello yelled in his face. Matt groaned in frustration.

"Of course I care, Mello. To some level. But we're also still in the top three!" He flung his hands in the air exasperated.

"Easy for you to say! All you do is sit on your ass playing those stupid games! You don't even have to try to be number two.. Or three now." Mello shoved him. Matt growled and shoved back.

"Like you do much else? You read through your texts and eat chocolate!" The red head was screaming back.

"Well, obviously, I'm not trying hard enough." Mello's voice lowered and he sighed. Then his eyes connected with Matt's, and in a moment he looked dead serious. "I _will_ be number one again. Just wait and see." And Mello turned and sat at his desk, pulling books down off a shelf, as he began to study. Matt sighed and threw himself onto his bed, allowing himself to drift off.

(-line-)

It had been a month since Mello had dropped down to the number 2 rank, and the fresh grades were posted again. He stormed through their room, throwing books, clothes, papers, and oh look, there goes a chair! Mello's frustration took over, and he crumbled to the floor in tears, and Matt stood there gaping stupidly before he was able to move towards his best friend.

"Get out." Mello spoke quietly.

"No." Matt's tone was a little childish, as his natural instinct to rebel took over.

"I said get the fuck out!" Mello bellowed at him, before bowing his head once again. "I don't want you to see me like this." Matt sighed and sat down next to the blonde.

"You need to stop, Mels." He pulled the shaking body to his own, embracing it. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Did he know that he was gay? Yes. Did he know whether or not his best friend was gay? Yes he did, and yes he was. Was he aware of the fact that he had some potentially friendship damaging sexual attractions towards the other teenager? Yes. Did he care? Not at the moment.

He lifted Mello's face to him, and captured his lips. Mello gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into his mouth. Soon, the blonde responded, and the kiss turned fierce as they battled for dominance. Mello wasn't truly fighting. That was obvious, as Mello easily lay him down on the floor, amongst the mess he had made. He kissed down the blonde's neck, moving to his chest, unbuttoning his white school shirt as he went. He felt fingers work at his own buttons, and he tossed both shirts away, moving onto pants. Mello moaned as Matt's hand brushed his hardened length as he tugged the zipper down. Mello was never one to wear underwear. He wasn't completely aware of how Mello got his own pants and Pac Man boxers off, as he was to entranced by the naked body under him to really give a damn. There was no foreplay. No admission of feelings. Just raw _need_. Mello needed this. To feel wanted. To feel needed in return, and Matt was more than willing to give him just that. Long legs wrapped around his waist, and Matt pushed into the tightness, his head falling forward in pleasure. Mello's hiss in pain was followed by a moan of pleasure, and that was all Matt needed to encourage him. His pace quickened, but stayed steady and firm, allowing Mello to feel his desire roll off of him in waves. The body beneath him tightened, and the back arched of the ground. He squeezed against Matt's cock, the action pushing him out, as he pushed in more firmly, the sensation causing Matt to follow Mello into the abyss. When it was over, the red head collapsed on his best friend.

"You'll always be _my_ number one, Mello." Matt whispered before they both gave into darkness.

_Sadly, when I woke up the next day, I was in my own bed, covered with a blanket. Mello was at his desk, studying once again. Neither of us mentioned the night before. Was I ok with it? Yes. If we would have pursued a serious relationship, we would have been doomed to fail. Who falls in love at 16 and it lasts? No, we weren't ready. Though, this did open the window to a new game we played. A game I would never grow bored of in my entire life. Hey, I _am_ a gamer! A hardcore gamer who never loses! Hell, most games aren't even challenging. But Mello. He's an enigma. He wasn't going to make things easy for me. It would be the first real challenge I'd have in a long time.. Needless to say.. As I watched him study, shifting uncomfortably, a light hiss of pain the evidence of the night before being all I needed.. Challenge, Accepted. _

_You have reached a 'save' point. Save and Continue? or.. Save and Quit?_

A/N: Ok, so all replies at the top and stuff will be answered as Matt. I want to keep it as him. If I have a side note, it'll be at the bottom, but I will try to avoid it. The other chapters won't be quite like this one.. But this was more how the game started. These will get funnier and more "game-like". Hope you're enjoying so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Equipped: New Body Armor

A/N:

Chase Mihael Keehl: That's the way me and Mello are. =D

.mer: No worries, this is like one-short put together? They loosely connect. No real plot, other than my "Cheat Code" to remove that tight leather (or keep it on, if you prefer).

FUCK NO! That albino won't get anywhere near my Mello! **cocks gun**

natlikesmatt: No need for name calling! It keeps it in game format.

Foreverunloved: Thanks. I try.

**Chapter 3: Equipped: New Battle Armor**

_It was years before Mello and I ever crossed the blurred line between friendship and more. More, how? I couldn't tell you exactly at this point. Near had gone to work under L, and Mello worked under him as well, but not in the same way. We all did, really. Though L knew our strengths, and utilized them for us to learn. Mello is a type who is 'act now, thing later.' L knew this. Near had zero social skills. Me? I'm the guy that L comes to when he can't get into a system. I'm that fucking epic on a computer. But that's besides the point. Mello had done some traveling. He had to get away from Near. Originally, I was going to go, but he needed to do this on his own. We both had some fun while he was away. He conquered men across the globe. I conquered London. He came back one day, randomly standing on my doorstep. I had a guest over at the time, if you catch my drift. Mello promptly through him out, and took residence in my bed. Like I was giving it up. He could share or sleep elsewhere, damn it! But through this, I still wanted him more than I wanted another person, and it led to a great plan forming in my head. The assault of desire hit my like Akuma's focus attack followed immediately by his special attack, leaving you with a sliver of life, if you're lucky. Mello would be mine again. _

(-line-)

Mello had been staying at Matt's for about a month now, and he acted like he owned the place. Not that Matt really cared much. After all, he didn't do much. He ate, slept, showered, and used the toilet between gaming. His job was easily done from home, and t paid so well, he could go weeks, if not months without another one. Not that he ever turned L down when he was needed.

Matt stifled a yawn before stretching from his seat on the floor. Why he always used the floor rather than the couch when gaming, he wasn't sure. Somehow, it was more comfortable. Gave him room to move. He noticed the clock read 8:13 pm. Mello usually came home around 9:00 pm. He had picked up his post working under L, trying to be civil with Near. He got up and grabbed his cell, ordering a variety of Thai food. That was always safe to pick for him and Mello, as they could share and had options. He went back to his game until the buzzard sounded. He walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Yo?" He asked, still looking at the TV and returning his hand to his controller, cheering when he shot a zombie in the face.

"Lotus of Siam delivery." He heard the man reply. He reached up and hit the button to open the door, and waited. Then the knock came, he backed up towards the door, and opened it, still pwning zombies in the processes. "That will be $56. 85." He groaned when he realized he would have to pause his game to get to his wallet. Unless.. He bit his lip, and maneuvered his guy around with the joystick in his left hand, and reaching for his wallet with his right, opening it and pulling out 3 20's and a 5.

"Here you go, keep the change." He replied, reaching for the bag. "Ah, shit!" He complained as he fumbled the food in favor of saving his controller. He sighed and paused it, tossing it underhanded to the couch. He heard the delivery guy snort and looked up. The guy was pretty hot, actually. It _had _been a while. He gathered the food and righted it, before standing. "Hi..." He finally offered with a smile, trailing off as to ask his name. The guy smiled back.

"Jake." He held his hand out, and Matt grasped it.

"He better be delivering Thai _food_ and not Thai ass." Mello said, pushing his way into the apartment. Matt rolled his eyes as Jake fled.

"What is with you and ruining all the chances I get to get laid?" Matt asked, grabbing the food and shutting the door with his foot. Mello didn't answer, instead he saw the state of the food and cocked a brow. Matt smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "It was food or game." The blonde rolled his eyes, and started spreading the food out on the table, shoving food back into containers that escaped in the fall.

"I should have guessed you'd pick game." Matt smiled and pulled a chair up next to his best friend. He used his chop sticks to steal some noodles form Mello's container before some beef from another. Mello didn't even bat an eye, as he was used to it. Instead, he stole some pork from the one Matt chose. They chatted idly as the ate.

"I'm going to shower." Matt said, standing up. Mello nodded and began tossing containers into the fridge. Matt got into the bathroom and pulled his goggles off, hanging them on a hook he put up just for them. His shirt followed, before he reached in and turned the water on, allowing his pants and boxers to follow. He was relieved he had removed his boots and socks earlier. He didn't need the extra effort on a full stomach. He slipped into the shower, letting the warm pray assault his back, loosening the tense muscles from the hours of gaming. He turned and let the water wash over him, and turned the heat up. Steam filled the room as he shampooed his hair. Relaxing against the cool tiles, he let his hand roam down his torso, and wrap around his painful erection. Fucking Mello for making him loose a much needed lay! His eyes snapped open. 'Fucking' and 'Mello' didn't belong in the same thought. His cock twitched and he groaned.

"Matt! Ok, you can get over it, but I have to piss!" Mello barged in. Matt climaxed as the blonde yelled his name, his own imagination supplying it in a different way. He bit his lip to stop himself from making any sound. He let out a shuttered breath, and let the water wash away his essence. He heard Mello flush the toilet and walk to the door. "Light a candle or spray some air freshener when you're done. It smells like jiz in here." He laughed and walked out. Matt groaned in embarrassment before shutting of the water and opening the curtain. No towel, great. He stood there for a minute, his brow raising in realization. It was great. He smirked to himself, and stepped out of the shower. He opened the door and walked out. He saw Mello sitting at the table, looking over a file. His eyes bulged when he saw Matt walking towards him, naked.

"Shower's free if you need a cold one." Matt winked, grabbing a Red Bull and walked to the living room, sprawling on the couch and picking his controller up again. He felt Mello's eyes follow his every move. _That's right Mello. Come get it._ Matt hid a smirk when Mello rose and walked over by the couch, an obvious bulge in his leather pants.

"What the hell are you up to, Matt?" Matt took a swig of his Red Bull and swallowed hard, looking at Mello innocently.

"What? I used to do this all the time before you came back. I missed it." It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't telling Mello he had ulterior motives. He went back to his game as if nothing was wrong. As if he couldn't see Mello's cock growing. He willed his body not to react, but those blue eyes raking over him intently, made that impossible. Slowly, he felt his own erection grow half hard. He glanced at Mello from the corner of his eye and saw that he had zeroed in on Matt's issue. "See something you like, Mels?" He decided to stroke the flames with gasoline soaked hands. Mello's eyes looked up before he turned away and walked into the bathroom. Matt heard the shower run seconds later, and laughed to himself. There was still no towel in there.

Once he heard the water shut off, he jumped up and walked to the kitchen again. When he heard Mello curse and open the door, he bent over to look in the cabinet they kept the chips in. He heard Mello walk in, and he grabbed a bag of Cheetos before standing, and facing the blonde. He was disappointed when he saw Mello had slipping on some sweats, but oh so pleased when he saw wide blue eyes and a tent in those offending pants. He at the Cheetos he has in his hand, and wiped the cheese on him, as he would on his pants, then offered the bag out. Mello watched him for a moment before he smacked the bag away and dropped to his knees. His tongue darted out, and he licked up the trail of cheese Matt had left, before he hooked the thigh over his shoulder. Matt fell back against the counter as that sinful tongue teased his entrance. His head fell back and he let out a moan when it finally pushed in. Fingers joined it, the mouth then moving to lack at Matt's leaking cock. Mello flattened his tongue and licked the juices off the tip, hooking his tongue at the tip to dig any extra out. He stood with a trail of kisses up Matt's body, his fingers never faultering.

"Tell me, Matt. What are you _doing_?" Mello's voice was husky in his ear and he moaned again, his knee was now hooked over the arm that connected to the teasing fingers, as it slipped from the blondes shoulder as he stood. "Tell me. What do you want?" Mello asked. Matt's vision was blurry, as he brushed his prostate.

"You." He breathed simply. "Just you." Mello smirked before devouring Matt's mouth hungrily, removing his fingers and ramming into him hard. Matt hissed in pain, breaking the kiss.

"Is this what you want, Matt?" Mello teased. Matt glared back, and wiggled his hips, pulling Mello in deeper. Blue eyes rolled back with a groan.

"More, Mello. More." He grunted. Mello reached down and grabbed Matt's other leg, and pulled it up as well, turning and placing him on the table, as it was more appropriate to his height. His arms were on the inside of Matt's thighs, wrapping under them, and gripping the top lightly in the bend. He started thrusting deep and hard, pulling on Matt's thighs as he did so. Matt's back arched off the table from the force, and he started letting lose a whirlwind of noises he didn't know he possessed. The pace was slow, but effective. Matt clenched and unclenched his muscles, pushing and pulling Mello inside him. The blonde sped up as his climax edged closer. He then threw the red head's legs over his shoulders, his left hand gripping his hip, as his right hand reached around to stroke his steadily leaking member. Matt saw stars as he was rammed into harder and faster. He moaned louder and thrashed around, hooking his heels behind Mello's neck, and spreading his thighs wider to get Mello to slip in deeper. As soon as he did, Matt arched off the table again, as he came over the two of them. Mello grunted and moaned loudly in return, both his hands gripping Matt's hips now, grinding his own pelvis into his ass as his own release overcame him. Matt's leg dropped around Mello's waist, as the blonde bent over and trailed lazy, hot kisses over Matt's abdomen. Matt whimpered and pulled him up to eye level, and captured his lips in a messy kiss.

"We really need to try to control ourselves better, Matt." Mello whispered. Matt sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing that Mello meant it as much as he did, aka, not much at all. He could tell as Mello re-hardened inside him, as he shifted his hips, that this was just the beginning of the most intriguing game he'd ever play.

(-line-)

_It really was the beginning of the best game ever. Mello would prove to be the best challenge _ever_. He's like that boss battle before the main boss in a game. The _real_ one who is actually pretty hard. It takes a few tries to beat him, and then you move onto the main boss, and he dies almost instantly? Mello was that boss. Life apart from him, that would be the main boss that was easy in comparison. The blonde sex on long legs had no intention of making it easy._

_You have reached a save point. Save ad Continue? or Save and Quit?_


	4. Chapter 4: Life Replenishment

cigarettesandlatte: I'm just a natural born gamer. =D

darkwish3: Of course. I'm enjoying this as well. Mello's are a tough code to crack, and I'm an expert Matt.

Chase Mihael Keehl: That's my favorite dance, and I've never appreciated Cheetos so much. =D

sidd-says-gimme:Why thank you. I love sneak attacks.

Foreverunloved: It's more fun for me. When Mello sees.. Well.. I like his punishments.

natlikesmatt: Haha, no offense taken. I'm a laid back Matt. No issues. ;)

494dwangel: No problem.

**Chapter 4: Life Replenishment**

_Mello.. To say he was stressed, would be an understatement. Working with Near proved to be hard on him. He still resented him, even if he did act more mature now. Instead, he came home and seethed to himself. All tense and irritable. I was determined to capture him. To make him mine on a more exclusive level. Though, it would take some time. I just couldn't concentrate. His emotions rubbed off on me. Besides, after the great time he showed me on the table, how was I supposed to go on without it? But sometimes, you have to take a step back and swallow some of that lovely life potion. Everyone needs to just.. relax.._

(-line-)

Matt was sitting at his desk in the living room. The multiple monitors buzzed as he worked on something "off the record" for L. He leaned back in his chair and emptied the contents on his red bull can into his mouth, swallowing smoothly before crushing it and shooting it into a nearby trash bin.

"Yes." He hissed as it made it, before he went back to typing away.

_**BANG**_

Matt rolled his eyes. This was becoming a habit of his blonde roommates. Coming home irritated and slamming the door. Turning down Matt's advances. It was getting tricky. He was going to have to resort to drastic measures. Mello threw himself onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Matt saved his work, knowing what was coming.

"Matt. Chocolate." Matt rolled his eyes, but stood regardless. Getting a chocolate bar from the kitchen, and tossed it to Mello, who caught it easily. Matt smirked as he watched the blonde unwrap his chocolate and bit off the corner, closing his eyes in bliss, and laying his head back. Matt went to rub his fingers through Mello's hair, to massage his scalp and help him relax, but his hands were smacked away on instinct. He sighed in agitation.

"I made dinner." He spoke slowly, making sure Mello was listening.

"Good. I'm starving." Mello stood and moved to the kitchen to inspect the meal. "Spaghetti?" He chuckled. Matt nodded.

"I decided to make it last minute. Quick and easy. Plus, you like it." Matt shrugged. Mello offered him a small smile, pulling plates from the cabinet. He scooped some noodles and sauce onto them, as Matt pulled bread sticks from the oven. Mello placed the plates on the table, as Matt brought the bread and drinks, and they sat down to eat. The tension was horrible. The didn't talk. Matt's head was spinning with his desire. He cleared his throat enough to make Mello's blue eyes flicker to him, but he acted like he didn't notice. He sucked some sauce off his thumb and hummed in approval at it's taste. Watching Mello squirm was _very_ rewarding. He then dipped the bread stick into the sauce in his spaghetti, and proceeded to suck it off the tip before biting off. He heard Mello whimper and take a deep shuddered breath.

"Matt. Stop it." Mello's monotone voice warned. Matt feigned innocents.

"Stop what?" He blinked in confusion. Mello's eye slit into a glare. Matt smiled and went back to his food. After he watched Mello squirm again in his seat, he finished his bread and reached for another. He _'accidentally' _knocked over Mello's glass of sweet tea, aiming it just right to fall in his lap.

"Matt! What the hell!" The blonde shoved back from the table, just as Matt had hoped he would.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mels! Let me help!" He jumped up before falling to his knees with a napkin, sliding it up and down Mello's leather covered length. Mello's breath hitches and he lets out a low groan.

"Matt.." He whispers. Matt ignores him.

"Shit, this could ruin the leather. We should get them off of you to be cleaned properly." Matt stated, knowing Mello was too far gone to protest as he worked the laces open. He folded the edges down, tugging the material out of the way, allowing Mello's cock to spring up, and smack him in the stomach. "Hm. Thank Zelda you go commando." He whispered before hurriedly engulfing Mello's length. Mello cried out and thrust up.

"Mmm. Matt. I'm going to kill you." He threatened. Matt smirked around him before releasing him.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" He asked cheekily. Mello glared and him and shoved his head back down.

"I didn't tell you you could stop, no. You fucking tease, finish what you start!" He bucked up as Matt opened his mouth to descend, forcing more into him than intended. Matt moaned around him, and he jerked wildly. The red head gripped the base tightly when Mello shuddered, to prevent him from cumming early. Mello groaned in protest until Matt started swirling his tongue around the head, and dipping it into the slit to lap up the juices he had leaked. He then swallowed him whole once again, skimming his teeth down before sucking vigorously. Mello was panting Matt's name, his eyes screwed tightly closed, as he bent forward over the vixen that knelt before him. "Matt, please." He finally let out. Matt smirked and hummed his approval, releasing his hand from around the base of Mello's cock. He relaxed his throat to let the hard organ slip in farther, and worked the muscles to contract around it. Mello cried out as he shot his seed down Matt's throat. The gamer moaned as he greedily swallowed, and Mello watched him with wide eyes as he did so. As the cock turned flaccid, Matt let it slip out of his mouth, and looked up with cloudy green eyes as he panted himself.

Mello stared at him for a moment before crashing his lips down onto the parted ones, dipping his tongue between them, tasting himself. He pulled Matt to his feet with him, and lifted him, wrapping his legs around his waist as he walked down to the living room and they tumbled to couch clumsily. He pulled Matt up to sit, ripping his t-shirt from his body. He pushed him back down and stood himself, to tug those tight jeans and boxers down in one go.

"Sit up in the middle of the couch." He ordered. Matt scrambled up and watched the blonde sex bomb who stood before him, half hard cock sticking out from his pants still. The blonde slowly unzipped his vest and threw it away. Lifting his foot, he placed the heel on Matt's knee. He immediately unlaced it and tugged it off, repeating it with the other offered foot, tossing the bulky things behind him and the couch. He watched as Mello's hand encircled his own cock, stroking it to it's full glory in just a few pumps. Licking his lips, he let out a whimper and moved his eyes to the face he loved so much. Mello's eyes were hooded. His lips were parted as he panted heavily. "Like what you see?" He smirked. As soon as he locked eyes with Matt, he dropped to his knees and licked up the underside of Matt's purpling erection. He slid down it once, and then back up before he removed it completely. Matt's eyes shot open and a complaint was on his lips, but the never got past that point. Leather moved down long legs, and were kicked away before they moved the attached body forward, to kneel over him. His hands automatically went to the slender hips, up the strong torso to tweak his nipples before moving back down. His left hand moved around his own erection, holding it still as Mello moved his entrance over it. His right hand was back on a hip, and he moaned as the warmth descended on him in one fluid motion.

"Mello!" He cried out, his head thrown to the back of the couch in surprise. He didn't move, in fear of hurting his friend.. lover? He wasn't completely sure. But everything was a blur to him soon as Mello began o move over him. His pace was fast, and he slammed his body onto Matt's roughly.

"Come on Matty, show me what you're made of. You wanted this pretty badly, and if you ever want it again, you better prove to me you can keep up." Mello's voice was husky and rough in his ear, causing him to grunt. His motivation was peaked, and his hands soon gripped the blondes waist tight enough to cause bruises, and he began to thrust upwards, arching his back to angle his body differently, and bounce Mello faster. The blonde was taken off guard as Matt folded his leg up, over his shoulder in that position, hitting his spot just right. He couldn't help but moan and wiggle around, calling out and begging for more like a common whore. But, he could be mad at himself later. Right now, it was just too good. His arms hooked around Matt's neck to hold on as he was bounced faster, and pulled down even harder onto Matt. He could feel the pulsating member inside him, and his head swam. It was all just too much. With a shuddered cry, he came violently, vaguely registering the feel of Matt's release inside him as well. He was released and twisted on the couch as they caught their breaths. He felt Matt trailing kisses down his neck and he whimpered at the sensitivity.

"Good enough for you, Mels?" Matt breathed in his ear, teasing the lobe with his tongue. He smirked sleepily.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to do a test run or two more before I decide." He allowed his body to sink into the couch as he was pulled even tighter to the other sweaty body.

"I'm game." Matt winked before kissing him in a sloppy and tender kiss.

(-line-)

_Yes, a _true_ gamer is always up for any challenge. A _true _Matt is always up for anything his Mello can throw at him. _

_-lights cigarette-_

_Ok, we can continue now. Although, I don't have much to say. Just remember to keep drinking that life regeneration potion and you'll be fine._

_-wink-_

_You have reached a save point. Save and Continue? or Save and Quit?_


	5. Chapter 5: Strategy: Challenge the Ego

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates recently.. The holidays are so busy for us. Plus I fried a few hard drives, before giving in and getting a new lap top. Word of advice? FUCK ACER!

-lights cigarette- Now.. shall we continue?

cigarettesandlatte: Thank you.

Dooseob: Just remember, this is one game that you don't want to ever end. ;)

Chase Mihael Keehl: And did you notice that the leather pants were quickly forgotten? I had to replace those..

MelMat: Continuing! Lol

death2society: That was the idea. ;)

494dwangel: I'm a very seductive dude.. When I want to be. Mello always says if I put as much effort into life as I do into getting into his pants, I'd be all rich and famous.. But I'm happy as a sloth fucking him..

foreverunloved: Don't you just hate it when it freezes on you? Oops..

Guinevere Darkrose: I hope it gets hotter. 3

Kikki-Surochi: Super life potion is epic!

BrooklynBabbii: Why, thank you. 3 Psh.. Sound proof walls? I don't give a fuck. I _want_ the world to hear Mello calling _my _name. =D

MoMoPocky: ..We will.. get to that later. ;)

**Chapter 5: Strategy: Challenge the Ego**

_There will come a time when you have to remind Mello what he has. I'm a nerdy gamer who tends to shut himself up in his apartment, smoking cigarettes and drinking red bull, never leaving my spot on the couch. Yeah.. It happens. BUT.. Chicks think nerdy gamers are hot now a days.. Why? I have no fucking clue.. But when you have a jealous.. er.. lover? We'll go with that.. It works to your advantage._

_At this time, Mello and I had been going at it often. But then he started to pull away. Acting like I didn't mean shit. So, it was time to remind him I had options if I so chose. _

(-line-)

Matt and Mello were at a local club that catered to the LGBT community. Some straight people went. But it was mostly gays and bisexuals. Matt was getting irritated with Mello's wandering eye. What really pissed him off? He had no right to say anything. He had willingly been sleeping with Mello for weeks now, and not once had he even asked for commitment. And, lets face it.. Mello was a sex god.. More than a few people looked at him in return.

When Matt caught a group of mixed company staring at him, he decided it was time. Mello needed to see he wasn't the only desirable one in the relationship.. Or whatever they had. He sent a smile in the direction of the group, knowing the effect it tended to have on people. Mello had called it 'knee weakening' once.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mello demanded. Matt looked at him, a mixture of surprise and innocence.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't play dumb, Matt. I saw that." The blonde's voice rose an octive.

"Excuse me." A waitress interrupted. "This is from the gentleman with blonde spiky hair at the bar." She placed the tequila sunrise in front of Matt. The red head looked over at the man sitting at the bad. His blonde hair was spiked, and his eyes were dark. He wore a blue button up shirt and dark wash jeans. He looked like a tool. However, it could work to his advantage.

"I _do _like blondes." He smiled wistfully at Mello who glared in return. "What? It's not like I'll do anything." He baited. He watched Mello relax in his seat and roll his eyes.

"Not like you could, anyways." The blonde muttered.

"Excuse me? Why not?" He pretended to be angry. Mello smirked at him.

"Oh, come on, Matty. You're adorable. But they'd easily pick me." His smirk grew as Matt's jaw dropped. Then his body stiffened when Matt's lips switched to match his own.

"Ok. Lets find out, shall we?" Matt stood and walked away. Mello watched him go. As he moved next to the guy who sent over the drink, his insides twisted. The man moved closer under the pretense of talking, but Mello saw his hand stray to Matt's lower back. The red head didn't even move away. Two could play that game.

Mello swallowed his drink in one gulp and slammed it down. He spotted a man with dark hair near Matt and the douche bag, who was eying him nervously. He smirked seductively at the man who blushed, and made his move.

Matt watched Mello walk to the other guy slowly. His own groin tightened at the movements. Did he even know what he could do with just a simple walk? Of course he did! He was Mello! Not really listening to what the other guy was saying, he could see Mello eying him as well.

(-line-)

Mello wasn't sure how much time had passed during Matt's little challenge, but he was growing bored of it. He wanted to take his gamer home and teach him a lesson on who he belonged to now. Once he saw the other blonde lean down and whisper in Matt's ear, that was the end of it. He looked at the man who chattered away to him. He'd scare easy.

"Right, so, do you want to go to my place? I just got this new whip and gag ball I'm just _dying_ to try." He allowed his eyes to sparkle menacingly. The man squeaked and excused himself. He laughed a bit before moved over to the other pair.

"Hey, I'm Mello." He introduced himself to the man hitting on his. He made sure his voice purred just right, and those dark eyes widened when landing on him, raking over his form. He eyed Matt, ignoring the guy as he spoke. The red head glared.

"You know. It'd be awesome to get you both to come back with me." He heard the other say. "It seems you two have something going as well, so why not? We're all good company." He slipped a hand over both Matt and Mello's asses as he looked between the pair.

"Are you kidding? I'm way out of your league." Mello laughed, smacking his hand away. The guy shrugged.

"Then, maybe you, Matt?" The man went to wrap his arms around the gamer. Mello snorted and pushed him away slightly.

"Who the fuck do you think I cam over here for? I obviously don't want to fuck _you_. He's even more out of your league than I am." Mello growled, wrapping an arm around Matt's waist. Matt's eyes rounded in shock. Had Mello just said he was better than him? He didn't have much time to think about it as he was dragged towards the exit.

(-line-)

Matt had followed Mello up the stairs and to the apartment. The whole short walk home had been silent, and once they were out of sight of the club, Mello had pushed away from him. He radiated anger. Matt began to wonder if he'd ever talk to him again. But when the door closed, he was shoved roughly against it, the door locked, and Mello's furious face was inches from his surprised on.

"Don't you _ever_ try to play that game again! Do you hear me?" Mello screamed at him. Matt blinked.

"Wait. You said I was out of his league more than you. What did you mean." He asked, ignoring the topic change. Mello looked taken aback, and he pushed away again. "No! Don't do that! Fucking answer me!" Matt yelled, grabbing his arm. Mello tore it from his grip and whirled around.

"You know you're hot, or else you wouldn't have pulled that stunt, so stop asking stupid questions!" He bellowed back.

"No. I know people think the nerdy gamer is cute. Not hot. Not like you. Mello, you're a fucking sex god. So, tell me the truth." He crossed his arms over his chest. Blue eyes looked away, and a hand ran over the face which held them.

"Matt.. You're a good guy. Heart of gold. I'm a cold monster. So yeah, you're even out of my league." He whispered, turning away again. Matt's anger dissipated, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"You're such an idiot, Mello." He chuckled, resting his chin on Mello's shoulder. "Don't you realize? I may be a nice guy, but I hate people. I don't want anything to do with them, except you." He kissed along his neck tenderly. Mello's breath caught before he pushed the red head away.

"Yeah? Well if that's true, then you need to be taught a fucking lesson." Mello spat. Matt found himself being force to bend over the back of the couch. He cried out in surprise before he felt his pants being yanked down. Next thing he new, Mello spat in his hand, and was shoved into him.

The world froze. Mello was deep inside Matt, and they just _existed_ for a moment. Matt stared out in front of him, eyes wide. The events slowly catching up to reality. Mello took a shuddered breath to calm himself, and that brought Matt back to the moment, He groaned and shoved backwards. The blonde hissed.

"Oh, so that's what you _want_? Isn't it, Matt? You want me to punish you for being bad?" Mello growled. Matt whimpered in need.

"Oh, fuck, Mello. Yes. I was so bad, punish me." He panted out. Mello smirked smacked one of Matt's cheeks, grunting as the body around his hard cock tightened. He leaned over the body, and began to move fast and hard. Matt's startled cry made him smile in triumph before he was lost in the passion. He clawed, bit, and punished the body under him. Matt just cried out for more.

The fabric of the couch caused the best friction on his cock, and all too fast, Matt felt his balls tighten and the knot in his stomach release. He cried out loudly as he came hard onto the furniture. Mello sped up erratically, and released into him soon after. He lay over Matt's form before flipping over to lay on the couch, dragging Matt's defeated body with him.

"I think this couch gets the most action." Matt stated. "We're too impatient to make it to the bed." They both chuckled. It was true. They hadn't once made it to the bedroom. Always on the couch, table, counter, or bathroom, but never the bed.

"Well, let that be a lesson to you. You're mine, Jeevas." Mello smacked his bare ass for good measure. Matt moaned before lifting up to look at Mello's face.

"Only if that means you're mine in return." He said seriously. Mello watched his face for a moment, confusion shining into his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think we've been doing?" The anger was back.

"Well, we were having sex, but nothing had been discussed." Matt said, defensively.

"What are you, a girl?" Mello laughed. "Do I need to get all sappy and ask you to go out with me and all that shit?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"When you put it that way, it sounds stupid." Matt pouted.

"It is stupid." The blondes face was blank, his tone obvious. Matt just stared back for a moment.

"Shut the fuck up!" He cried, smacking his arm, and rolling off . "I'm showering off before crashing. If you think you're up to it, you can join me." He sent the challenge over his shoulder. Mello's fit of laughter stopped, and he sat up, a predatory look on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked. Matt stopped in the doorway and looked back, his eyes drifting down to Mello's hard cock before moving back to his face.

"Why not? It sure looks like you're up for it." Mello sprang forward as Matt turned the water on.

"When haven't I been?"

(-line-)

_A question I know I'll get.. Did we ever make it to the bed? Well, that's a story for a different day. My relationship with Mello may not be perfect and sappy like most want. But I didn't want that. I wanted Mello. And lets face it. Mello and sappy don't go together. _

_You have reached a 'save' point. Save and Continue? or.. Save and Quit?_


	6. Chapter 6: Brew New Potion

A/N:

**Chapter 6: Brew: New Potion**

_There will come a time, when the gamer in you decides you need to get creative. Sure the hot, wild sex with your Mello is always great. It always leaves you panting and wanting more. However, one occasion, you will be compelled to take that a bit further.. Normally, I would put a strict warning to do NOT do what you're about to read. But when the time is right, and you have a good hold you your Mello's other emotions, as well as have established his sexual desire for you, this course of action may be just right._

(-line-)

Matt was sitting on the couch, controller in hand, but the figures on the screen remained unmoving. His eyes were unseeing. He was far away from his video game, in his mind to the nights of passion he had spent with Mello. He had indeed proven over and over, that he could keep up with his fiery lover. He may be a lazy gamer, but when he was passionate about something, like Mello, he had all the energy in the world.

He squirmed in his seat. It had been a few nights since they had last been together. The feeling of them entwined on the couch. The throw blanket barely covering them. Matt with his cigarette, Mello his chocolate bar. They still hadn't made it to the bed yet.

-flashback-

_Mello was lying on top of Matt, his left arm folded over his chest, chin rested on it. His right hand held his chocolate bar, and he was sucking on the corner. Matt was propped up slightly with a pillow, his right arm holding the blonde to him, his left hand bringing a cigarette to his lips. He watched Mello's tongue dart out and circle the chocolate, before sucking on it again. He inhaled on his cigarette, feeling his body respond to the visual teasing. When blue eyes rose to meet him, and a smirk graced those sinful lips, he knew Mello had done it on purpose._

_The chocolate bar was pulled from his mouth, and he used the melted edge to run circles around one of Matt's nipples._

"_What are you doing, Mels?" Matt chuckled. Mello looked at him as if to say _'What's it look like?'

"_Making kisses, duh." He them leaned down and sucked the chocolate covered nipple into his mouth. Matt moaned and bucked. "Mmm.. Chocolate covered Matty. I think I discovered my new favorite flavor." The blonde winked before tossing the bar onto the table, and Matt's cigarette into the ashtray, and attacking his lips._

-end flashback-

Matt adjusted in his seat, the memory playing in his mind. The lack of encounters with his lover the past few days not helping the painful hardness between his legs. It had been too long. Yeah, a few days was too long! Shut the fuck up! If you had sex incarnate in your bed.. er.. couch.. you'd understand! That was when an idea formed. The red head leaped to his feet, and began.

Stage One: Locate Mello's Chocolate stashes

(-line-)

All the places Mello hid chocolate! No matter where he was, or what he was doing, his addiction would always be withing his finger tip's reach. Mixed on the book shelf, and in the desk drawers. Under the couch, and obvious places in the kitchen. Under pillows, the mattress, and bed. Mixed in with the DVDs they owned. If there was a drawer, there was generally a few bars inside. Even in the bathroom. Matt sighed at the pile as he shoved them all into a duffel bag that he dumped next to the bed. There was no way Mello would find any chocolate in the apartment until he reached the bedroom.

He made sure to cover the bed with a pair of sheets that weren't in Mello's 'good' pile. He didn't need the extra concern of the blonde being pissed when he realized one of the good sets were ruined. Glancing at the clock, he realized Mello would be home soon, and set to work.

Stage Two: Melt Chocolate

Who said fondue wasn't good? Mello surely hadn't. Matt had made sure to clean the giant pot he had used to melt the chocolate before moving the stuff into the room with him, smiling all the way. He had to move fast before the chocolate started to harden again.

(-line-)

Mello sighed deeply as he closed the door behind him. The day had been so long. Why were people so stupid, really? He kicked off his boots and hung up his jacket and helmet, dropping his keys on the table. He wanted a good meal, hot bath, and a bar of dark chocolate. The thought of the rich cocoa melting in his mouth was relaxing alone, and he longed for it more than anything.

He looked in the kitchen cabinet.. Nothing. Drawer to the coffee table? Couch? Drawer to the end table? Desk? Book shelf? Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.

"Matt?" He whined. He hadn't eaten all of that.. He knew it.. Did Matt do something? "MATT?" He called again, this time in anger. No response. He started to stomp towards the bedroom, and his nose was assaulted with the scent of chocolate. He'd kill the bastard.

But as he opened his mouth to offer a tongue lashing, he stepped in the room and stopped dead. Matt was laying on the bed, completely naked. There was an empty pot next to the bed, stained with chocolate, and an open duffel next to it, revealing all the stuff from his stash.

But it was Matt that captured his attention. He lay there lazily, smoking a cigarette. Mello's eyes roamed over his naked body, liking his lips. He was covered in melted chocolate. Chocolate that seemed to half harden. When his eyes fell Matt's hard cock, covered in chocolate as well, he groaned, his own pants feeling way too constricting. His eyes continued to move up, and he almost laughed at the trail of Hershey's kisses that led from his cock, up his torso, stopping on his chest.

When blue eyes met green, he gasped. Matt rarely took off his goggles. Smoke was blown out as the cigarette was stubbed out in the ashtray. White teeth glistened in a seductive smile.

"It's about time you got here. I was starting to get uncomfortable." Matt joked. Mello just stood there, throat dry, and clothes itching his skin. "This is the part where you get naked and enjoy my hard work." Matt smirked.

Something inside Mello snapped. He undressed in record time, and was on Matt instantly. He licked up Matt's thighs, the taste of chocolate along with the lust inside him making him dizzy. He bypassed the treat he wanted to enjoy most, and began eating the kisses that lead up Matt's torso, cleaning the extra chocolate as he went. It was still soft from being melted, and by the time he reached Matt's lips, his own face was covered in the substance.

Matt moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde tightly. "I take it you like?" He laughed at the predatory look he received.

"Matt, I am about to suck ever bit of chocolate possible from your body, saving your cock for last so I can savor it. Then, I am going to fuck you harder than I ever have." He explained as if it was an every day 'How to Eat Your Lover' guide. Matt smirked.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Was all Mello needed to hear before his lips attached to Matt's neck. He kept true to his word, sucking every bit of chocolate he could off his skin, inch by inch, allowing his mouth to over lap spots so he didn't miss any. Across his neck, and down. The expanse of his shoulders and chest, spending extra time and care on each nipple. "Fuck, Mello!" Matt called out, digging his fingers into his blonde hair.

Mello hummed as his hair was pulled, his tongue swirling over the skin, tasting all Matt that he could. He was drunk on the taste mixed with chocolate. He moved slowly, completely unaware to Matt's begging. His tongue dipped into his belly button, and he continued down one thigh, and back up the other.

Blue eyes darkened with lust as they lay on Matt's chocolate covered erection. Languidly, he licked the tip like a popsicle, his eyes looking up and feasting on the lust crazed expression Matt wore. The taste of precum mixed with the chocolate set his body on fire, and he let out his own moan. Then his closed as his lips covered the tip, and he sucked vigorously. Slowly, he took more and more of Matt in his mouth. Even after the chocolate was gone, he continued to suck, lost in the sensation of flavors that assaulted his taste buds.

He vaguely registered the sound of Matt's cry as a sharp tug to his hair, before his mouth was steadily filling with Matt's essence. He moaned again, swallowing hard, taking more and more into his mouth as he did. Only when Matt lay panting on the bed, did the daze break, and he sat back on his heels, licking his lips.

Matt was there, sticky from the chocolate, his skin still slightly stained. His chest heaved from rough breathing. A light sheen of sweat covered his form, and his eyes were lidded as he looked back up at Mello. The blonde became painfully aware of his own throbbing erection, and he reached for the conveniently placed bottle of lube on the night stand. He eyed it for a second, chuckling when he saw it was chocolate flavored.

"I thought it'd fit the theme." Matt answered cheekily. Mello grunted his agreement, too aroused for words. He coated his fingers, and started to shove them into Matt's entrance slowly. The red head squired as his cock sprang to life once again. "You know I don't need all this with how often and hard you fuck me." He complained. Mello smirked and coated himself quickly. His hands gripped the enticing hips of his lover, and he was buried deep inside with a grunt. His eyes squeezed shut as he released a shuttered breath, letting the feeling of Matt surrounding him consume him. "Move, Mello. Now." Matt's voice broke the daze.

Mello moaned deep in his throat as he pulled out and slammed back in. Matt's head fell back on the pillows, and his back arched off the bed. He took the time to continuously pull out slowly, and snapping his hips forward hard. He loved the look on Matt's face. His hair wild flames around him. His cheeks flushed, as his parted mouth puffed out shallow breaths. His eye lids lifted slowly to reveal the dark desire in his green eyes, making the emerald into forest. Thighs squeezed his hips as legs wrapped around him, tugging him to the body beneath him.

The pace quickened at Matt's insistence, but Mello kept the jerky motion of his hips. He enjoyed the sight of Matt's body being pushed harshly along the bed, gasping for air between broken moans. He was still high from the mixture of tastes on his tongue, and the idea that Matt had done something like that for him. The gamer gave himself over to him so deeply and completely in a way he hadn't noticed until now.

Matt looked up at Mello pleadingly. He let out a breathy moan at the sight of his lover's blue eyes watching him so intently. Wrapping his arms around his neck, and tangling his fingers in the messy golden locks, he pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Mello picked up the pace again, his movements becoming erratic as Matt's tongue devoured and explored his mouth. His chest burned hot and his body tingled.

Matt's lips broke away with a cry. His back arched higher and he cried out louder, chanting his lover's name. Mello felt the walls tighten around him. It aided the visual stimulus and his own cry followed. His body was shaking as he held Matt tighter and closer, still pumping into his body, allowing himself to be milked empty.

When it was over, Mello slumped on top of Matt, nuzzling into his neck. He still smelled of chocolate. A lazy kiss was placed on his head, and he whimpered at the touch.

"I can't believe you did this for me." He laughed lightly. He felt Matt shrug.

"There's nothing I won't do for the people I love." He looked up suddenly into the dozing face of his boyfriend. Blue eyes were wide with shock. Had he meant? No. People he loves.. He couldn't have meant love in _that_ way, could he?

Matt adjusted in his sleep slightly, causing Mello to fall to his side. The blonde gathered him up in his arms and pulled him close. He kissed his temple and closed his eyes with a whispered, "What have you done to me, Matt?"

(-line-)

_On a normal day, I really advise you _not_ to fuck with Mello's chocolate. Melting it or hiding it for fun, is hazardous to your health. However, if you hae enough time (anf guts!) to melt it and make a special treat for him.. I can assure you.. The benefits are amazing. Mello had never lost his mind so far. He was primitive and raw and just.. WOW.._ _Words can not express how.. _good_ it was.. Thinking about it makes me.. That's all for now.. I have to go.. _

_-runs off-_

"_Oh, Mello!"_

_You have reached a 'save' point. Save and Continue? or.. Save and Quit?_


End file.
